Tomorrow
by robbi2194
Summary: Three years ago, Roxas' heart shattered.He's picked up the pieces, rearranged them.But each glance, touch, & kiss threatens to rip it apart once more.But how do you fall apart without dragging an unknowing love along for the last ride? AR, warnings inside


A/N: Hallo peeps~! So erm...very quickly, I know I haven't updated my other story in...forever. I plan to! I do! ...eventually. But I got this idea and well...yeah...so...NEW STORY! ;D

But seriously, I do plan on updating Nobody Knows. I haven't completely ditched it...

Anyway, onto this story...I don't have much to say about it at this moment except...I'm sorry this start is so short! Its really just a prologue so...tis short XP

Warnings: Yaoi (no lemons, sorry); sexual themes (again, no actual scenes but still...); cursing; angst; possible crack; possible abuse; possible drugs...catching on here? I have no clue what'll all be included in here, hence the M rating.

* * *

><p><em>Normal PV<em>

"A-Axel…I li-like you…I've-I've liked you since se-seventh grade…" He squeaked, his big, blue eyes eyeing the recipient of his confession with a look akin to pure terror. His teeth pulled his lip in of their own accord, a nervous habit of his he'd been determined to get rid of before doing this. He'd thought he'd succeeded. Apparently not. He scuffed the cracked tile of the school's hallway with his worn out green all stars, his nails digging into the black strap of his shoulder bag.

Roxas Arasoi was not what one might call brave. In fact, he was just the opposite. He went to great lengths to remain unnoticed amongst his classmates, even going so far as to pretend he was mute for half of seventh grade, when he'd moved to Twilight Town. It hadn't lasted, but he'd fought for it. He avoided attention like the plague, sometimes missing class just to avoid getting caught up in a discussion. His grades had slipped slowly but steadily over the years. Arasoi just couldn't bring himself to talk in front of his classmates, nor did he have the guts to tell his teachers no. As such, he regularly skipped, ditched, and otherwise left class whenever a presentation was imminent.

He was a slight of a boy, not yet standing at his full height, and most likely cursed to remain denied so for a few more years. His blonde hair stood on end, in an odd little up-curl, despite his best efforts to mash it down. His big eyes were framed by dusky blonde lashes, his features fine, his skin pale. He was, in a word, wispy.

But, against his greatest efforts, he'd noticed a classmate, and, for all the world, wished to be noticed in return.

The object of his crush now stood in front of him. Axel Casey. Already he stood at least a head and a half taller than Arasoi, and was growing like a weed still. Bright red, almost unnaturally so, hair stood out in spikes atop his head, above a pale, angular face that always held a smile or a smirk. His bright green eyes were simply that, green. In some lights, a blue-green, but most certainly, always had green in them. It wasn't a viper green, a leaf green, or an emerald green. It was more a green that did not belong to such pretty things. They were simply…green. A green that was Axel's, and Axel's alone.

He was boney, angular, lanky, but it fit him as Roxas' wispiness did not.

Arasoi supposed that was what attracted him to Axel. Their complete…oppositeness. Axel was confident, loud, funny, cheerful…

And now, Roxas Arasoi stood in front of him, worrying at his lip, waiting for a reaction. Any reaction. But those green eyes he adored so much just stared at him. Just stared and stared, till finally, Roxas had to look away. Down at the floor. At where his green shoes were wearing down the tile beneath his feet still. Still nothing.

Finally…

"…Fucking faggot." His voice was soft, calm, detached. When Roxas looked up, there was no expression on the face he'd cherished for these past two years. Just…nothing.

His eyes stung, a sharp pain hitting at his temples, creating a pressure behind his eyes that idly reminded a frozen Roxas of a bandage taped too tight. But, he didn't let the tears he knew were coming fall. He didn't, and he wouldn't. He simply nodded, turned on his heel and walked down the hall, letting Axel Casey get back to his normal life.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x

_~A Week Later~_

"..xas Arasoi?" the small woman in front of the class called for the third time. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. Axel groaned softly and slipped lower in his seat. The woman was hopeless. As per usual, she'd call a name, regardless of whether she saw the student or not (likely the latter given her notoriously poor eyesight), until someone spoke up as to the whereabouts of the person. Then a sixth time.

Finally, a girl in the back, Namine Somethingorother (Axel's inability to remember names was similarly notorious), raised her hand. "Ms. Hill? He moved away three days ago. No one told you?" Ms. Hill glanced up, squinting through the silver wire of her glasses, nodded, then went to the next name on the list without comment.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the charries, nor the name of the story, nor the name of the chapter. The charries belong to Square Enix, the name of the story is a song by Sixx:A.M. and the name of the chapter is a song by Rise Against But, I do own the plot~<p>

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the shortness of it...again, just a prologue! And...not much else to say here for now...XP Oh! Please review! I know theres not much _too_ review...but I'd enjoy attempts anyway and every little bit is helpful :3


End file.
